


i don't think i deserve this

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions, Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	i don't think i deserve this

People don’t get second chances.

It was something Jaiden had told herself all this time. With every pokemon that was struck down, she improved, she learnt from her mistakes, tried to make sure that she could not lose.

And now, standing in front of Cynthia, having beaten her, it felt wrong.

She should be happy. She should be ecstatic. She should feel accomplished. She should look at herself and feel victorious. She was the champion now.

But all she saw was herself, the other Jaiden that failed, that had lost even before Cynthia.

And this, it felt like a second chance.

She didn’t really win.

She didn’t deserve this reality, the reality that she wanted.

That Jaiden, the one that gave up, was her too. They had the same journey, just different outcomes.

And it just happened that she got to have this one.


End file.
